


Drama in the Bunker

by DoctorHolmesAssistant



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bunker, Drama, F/M, Mainly Garcy, Rittenhouse, Romance, Season 2, Season 2 spoilers, Wyatt/Jessica in the beginning, close spaces, garcy, references to 2x3 promo video, some Lyatt referenced in the beginning, spoilers for 2x1, spoilers for 2x2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorHolmesAssistant/pseuds/DoctorHolmesAssistant
Summary: Takes place in Season 2 - The time team just got back from 1941 Hollywood, and after arriving back to the bunker they find out that the future has changed.  Jessica is alive, Flynn is out of prison, and they are all staying in the bunker together. Rating may go up to M later. Mostly Lucy x Flynn and some Wyatt x Jessica





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: It’s been a while, but I’m back! My first timeless fic was from a while ago (like the beginning of season 1) but I don’t have the motivation/time to finish that one. This one is going to be shorter, and it takes place in season 2. This fic will mainly be Lucy x Flynn with some Wyatt x Jessica in the beginning. Spoilers for 2x1 2x2 and for the promo video for 2x3 (I’m posting this before I’ve seen 2x3).

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything

 

Chapter I

After an interesting trip to Hollywood 1941, Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus arrive back to the bunker they’ve been hiding out in. A lot happened on their trip. They met famous Hollywood stars, Rittenhouse killed a few important people in 1941 that weren’t meant to die, and Wyatt and Lucy shared a passionate kiss in their hotel room. Lucy was excited and nervous to be arriving back to the future. She was excited to be living in close quarters with Wyatt in the bunker, especially after recent developments, but she also had a horrible feeling that the future somehow changed. As Lucy took her seatbelt off she gave Wyatt a small smile, and he gave her a boyish grin and a wink in return.

“Can we please tone it down with the flirting, you guys are starting to make me feel like a third wheel,” Rufus joked, and opened the door to the lifeboat.

“Now you know how I felt when it was just you, Jiya, and I in the bunker,” Wyatt smirked. Just as he was about to step out of the lifeboat he froze in place.  

“What’s wrong?” Lucy asked, seeing Wyatt freeze. Wyatt couldn’t bring himself to move. He was shocked by the sight of his late wife, Jessica standing there next to Jiya by the computers. Lucy and Rufus glanced at each other in confusion.

“Jessica?” Wyatt whispered in disbelief. He slowly stepped down onto the floor, “you’re alive?”

“Of course I’m alive,” Jessica said, running up to Wyatt to give him a tight hug. He held onto her desperately, relishing the moment. She seemed oblivious to the fact that Wyatt hasn’t seen her in years, it seemed like any regular day for her. Lucy and Rufus watched the scene unfold from the lifeboat.

“Is that…who I think it is?” Rufus whispered. Lucy didn’t answer, she was in shock. She had no idea what to feel. She’s glad that Jessica is alive, but confused about what that meant for her and Wyatt. “I’m sorry,” Rufus said quietly. He noticed how well Wyatt and her have been getting along, and he knew her heart was probably breaking at that very moment. He gave her one last sympathetic look before climbing out of the lifeboat. Lucy suddenly heard a squeal of joy.

“Lucy! How did it go? Did you meet anyone famous in 1941?” Jessica asked with excitement and approached the lifeboat. Lucy stared at her like a deer in headlights. “What’s wrong? Come down here and tell me all about the trip,” she said. That is when Lucy came to a horrible realization. Not only is Jessica back, but her and Jessica are friends in this new future. Lucy felt like curling up into a ball, but she mustered up the strength to plaster a fake smile on her face and climb out of the lifeboat. She didn’t want to give away any emotions, so she avoided eye contact with Wyatt.

“Uh, hey Jessica,” Lucy said, trying her best to seem normal. “I...uh…we went through a lot on this trip. I’m pretty tired and, uh…I don’t really want to talk much about it right now if that’s okay.” Jessica’s face fell.

“What do you mean? What happened?” she asked with worry in her voice. “Is everyone okay?” Lucy looked to Wyatt and Rufus for help, but Wyatt was avoiding her gaze.

 “We’re fine,” Lucy said, voice wavering. “I–I’m going to go freshen up.” She quickly left the room to find somewhere quiet to let her emotions out.

“What’s wrong with Lucy?” Jessica asked after Lucy left. “I’ve never seen her act like that.”

“Jess…” Wyatt finally spoke. “We….we need to talk,” he said in a serious tone. Realizing what Wyatt was about to do, Rufus decided to guide Jiya out of the room. Jessica was starting to get worried.

“What is it?” she asked, “why are you all acting so strange?” Wyatt ran his fingers through his hair and let out a deep sigh.

“Jess… I really don’t know how to explain this to you. But sometimes we come back from these time travel trips and the future is changed. And today is one of those days that the future has changed for us,” he said. Jessica had a pretty good idea of how time travel worked. She definitely knew that changing the past led to a different future, but she didn’t understand why Wyatt was being so dramatic about it. She gave him a look that urged him to continue. “Jess…this is going to be hard for you to hear, but…before we left for 1941, you were not alive. You were murdered a few years ago, and...” Jessica looked horrified.

“What do you mean I was murdered!?”

“That was in the other timeline. You are alive now.  I haven’t seen you in so long, and I’ve missed you so much. I promise you Jess, I will never let something like that happen to you again.” Wyatt’s explanation didn’t make Jessica feel any better.

“How? How was I murdered? When did it happen?”

“I…it doesn’t matter anymore. You are alive now, and I’ve missed you,” he said, avoiding the truth of the situation. Jessica was still curious as to how this other version of herself died but decided to let it go for now. She also didn’t forget how Wyatt said he would never let it happen to her again, which gave her the ominous feeling that Wyatt was able to prevent her death in this other time but didn’t. 

“I guess you’re right. It doesn’t really matter anymore,” she said with a small smile and gave him chaste kiss on the lips. Wyatt pulled her in for another hug and dug his nose into her hair. _Cherry blossom scent…like usual,_ he thought, smiling to himself. The thought of Lucy suddenly popped into his head and his eyes widened. _Oh my god...Lucy._ He cringed at the thought of her hiding somewhere crying. _I hope she will understand…I would have never done any of that with her if I knew there was a chance I would get Jess back…_ He squeezed Jessica tighter. _Maybe I’ll talk to Lucy and we can agree to pretend like nothing ever happened._

“Wyatt, you’re squeezing too hard,” she said breathlessly, and he quickly let her go.

“Sorry, I guess it’s been a while,” he said, boyish grin on his face.

“I can make up for that lost time tonight if you want,” she said with a wink, and Wyatt smirked. “But first we need to talk to Agent Christopher. She should be waiting in the common room by now. She wanted to talk to you about some stuff.” Jessica grabbed his hand and started leading him out of the room. “I think it’s about Flynn. They had to bring him here to hide out because Rittenhouse infiltrated the prison he was in.”

“Wait, what?!” Wyatt said, anger evident on his face. He dropped Jessica’s hand and stormed into the common room to find Agent Christopher talking to Rufus and Jiya. “Flynn is here?!” he yelled.

“Hello to you too Wyatt,” Agent Christopher said with a smirk. “We have other important things to talk about at the moment. Rufus tells me that the past was changed, which led to changes in the future. We need to document all of those changes.”

“We can do that later. I want to know where Flynn is at,” Wyatt demanded. Jessica came up beside him and put her hand on his arm to calm him.

“Wyatt, honey, please settle down. Flynn has already been here a few days, and he has been really nice to all of us so far. Please. We should sit down, and you can tell Agent Christopher everything you just told me.” Wyatt still felt anger bubbling under his skin, but he wanted to please his wife, so he listened to her and sat down next to Rufus on the couch. Wyatt told Agent Christopher about almost everything. He chose to leave out the exact details of how Jessica was supposed to die, and he was also careful when talking about Lucy.

“Where is Lucy right now?” Agent Christopher asked. “She is usually the one to fill me in on these changes.” Wyatt stared intently at the coffee table in front of him, avoiding her questioning gaze.

“She’s not feeling too good, so she went to go freshen up,” Rufus answered, hoping she wouldn’t push any further.

“Well, I guess it is going to have to be up to you guys to tell her that Garcia Flynn is living in the bunker now. Rittenhouse is after him and the information he has, so this is the safest place for him,” she said, standing up to leave. “Also, I want to make it clear that none of you are to lay a hand on Garcia Flynn. He has important information that we can’t risk losing. Is that clear?”

“But–“ Wyatt tried to protest.

“That is an order Master Sergeant Logan,” she said, staring daggers at him. Wyatt sighed and nodded in affirmation. He wasn’t really in the mood to fight back. “Good. I will be back soon. Call me if the mothership jumps again.” She turned and noticed Conner Mason peeking his head into the room, which made her eyes roll in annoyance. “Don’t leave without permission. Talk to the guards upstairs if you need any more food or supplies.” They said their goodbyes and she followed Conner out the door, giving him another lecture about not sneaking out without permission.

Jessica moved to sit on Wyatt’s lap. “I know you don’t like that Flynn guy, but I thought I would let you know that he really isn’t all that bad. I don’t think he likes _you_ very much, but he’s nice to me. Plus, I think he has a thing for Lucy. He never shuts up about her. I couldn’t wait for you guys to come back so I can tell her about it.” Wyatt cringed. _Lucy would never be with a killer like that._  

“That’s for sure,” Jiya added. “He barely talks. But when he does, it’s only about Lucy or Rittenhouse.”

“Surprising,” Rufus said sarcastically.

“Plus, he is a pretty good cook, unlike the other men in this bunker” Jessica said playfully. Scowls formed on Wyatt and Rufus’s faces, which made both Jessica and Jiya laugh.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy was sitting on the bathroom floor with her back up against the door. There’s no lock on it, so she hoped her body blocking the door would prevent anyone from walking in on her sobbing like a heartbroken teenager. Her life was a complete mess. Half of Rittenhouse wants to kill her, her sister is probably gone forever, history is being ruined, and the man she is falling in love with is married now. She sobbed until her eyes were so swollen they hurt. Lucy wiped her nose with her sleeve. She had no idea how long she was crying for, but she knew it had to have been long enough for others to start wondering where she was. Footsteps approached the bathroom, and Lucy stiffened up against the door. _It’s time to confront the truth,_ she thought. Luckily the person knocked rather than trying to barge in the door.

“Someone’s in here,” she said weakly.

“Lucy?” said a voice with a familiar accent. Lucy’s eyes widened. _Is that Flynn?_ She scooted forward and allowed him to open the door. Her breath caught at the sight of Flynn. _What is he doing here? He is supposed to be in prison._ Her mind was racing a hundred miles an hour.

“Flynn…” she said, slowly standing up from where she was sitting on the dirty floor. She wiped away her tears, hoping her eyes didn’t look as swollen as they felt. Lucy already had so many emotions running through her head, and the sight of Flynn made it even more complicated. “W–what are you doing here? and how did you get out of prison?”

“Agent Christopher brought me here while the three of you were on your trip.” The worry was evident on his face. “Lucy…Did something happen in 1941?”

“Uh…no, not really…” she said, turning her face away. It was clear to him that she was lying.

“Lucy, I watched from the security cameras when the three of you got off the lifeboat. Something didn’t seem right. Plus, you locked yourself in the bathroom and it’s obvious you’ve been crying.”

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” she said, but Garcia didn’t let it go. He took a step forward and put his hands on her shoulders.

“Lucy…what happened? You can tell me anything,” he said, eyes burning into hers. Lucy hasn’t realized it until now, but Garcia Flynn has always understood her. He’s read her journal, her inner thoughts. Not only that, he has put his trust in her multiple times, and she has taken it for granted. Lucy’s heart pounded at the intensity of his gaze. They usually only talked about Rittenhouse, but from the way he was looking at her, she felt that she could tell him anything.

“I…I don’t really know how to explain it,” she paused, trying to organize her thoughts. “Back in 1941 there were some people that died that weren’t supposed to…I never thought it would have changed the future like it did, but it happened…Before we left for 1941, Wyatt’s wife Jessica was dead. She died a few years before Wyatt even started doing these missions with us. And well…Wyatt and I were starting to…develop feelings…and we kissed in 1941. I…I don’t know what that means now, because we came back here and now his wife is alive. I have no idea what to do and…that’s just it. I don’t know what to do,” she said, glad to finally get it all off her chest. Garcia removed his hands from her shoulders and Lucy saw the hurt in his eyes for a split second.

“I wish there was something I could do to help,” he said, looking down to the floor. “I–uh, I didn’t realize you and Wyatt were…” he trailed off, avoiding eye contact with her.

“Yeah, kind of. It’s all been very recent. And…uh. I guess it is over now since his wife is back…” she said with a sad smile.

“Well. I’m sure everything will work out in the end…” he said, finally lifting his eyes to meet hers again. Lucy doesn’t know why, but every time he looks at her she feels drawn in. It is almost impossible for her to look away from his intense gaze. After what seemed like eternity, Garcia spoke suddenly. “I–uh…I think I should go now…” Lucy could have sworn she saw the tips of his ears turn red. “I’m sure you want to take a shower and get into normal clothes again…” Lucy didn’t even have time to answer him. He was already out the door and halfway down the hallway by the time she registered what happened. She stared at the closed door, wondering why he acted so strange and why he left so abruptly. _It was when I talked about Wyatt that he started acting weird,_ she thought. Her mind had too much to process. She needed to figure out her current situation with Wyatt and Jessica first, so she pushed the thought of Flynn to the back of her mind. Lucy put the chair underneath the door handle to ‘lock’ it and slipped out of her dress before getting in the shower. She took two times longer in the shower than usual, allowing the scalding hot water to clean off the guilt she felt from kissing Wyatt.

\----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please let me know what you all think! I have the next few chapters mapped out, so if you like it I can continue it. I’m planning on the whole thing taking place within the bunker, and it will probably only be about 4 to 6 chapters. The last few chapters would be rated M.


	2. Chapter II

A/N: OHHH MY GODDD I am freaking out!!!!! Jessica is back and Flynn is in the bunker!!!!!!!! I had no idea episode 2x3 was going to have a similar ending to my first chapter. I am really freaking out right now. That doesn’t change how this story goes though. I wrote this chapter before I watched the episode and was planning on posting it next weekend, but I decided to stay up and post it tonight instead. Two chapters in one weekend! Very rare for me lol. I just want to reiterate that this is a Garcy fic. And just as a warning, Wyatt may seem a little OOC in this chapter. We’ve barely seen how he acts around Jessica in the show, but this is my take on it. I love Wyatt as a character, but we can’t deny that he had some anger issues.

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything

Chapter II

Lucy sneaked through the hallways of the bunker after taking a shower and putting on comfortable clothes. It was about two in the afternoon, but the lighting in the bunker was so dim she couldn’t tell. She peeked into the room Wyatt and Rufus stay in, or the room she thought they stayed in. Since Jessica is here now, she doubts Wyatt, Rufus, and her share a room. She was hoping to find Wyatt to talk to him, preferably alone. She wanted to avoid butting heads with Jessica, especially since she is supposedly friends with her. Their room was empty, so she continued on down the hallway. Lucy prayed to god she didn’t run into Jessica while walking through the hallways. She didn’t want to see her again until she talked to Wyatt. She peered around the corner of the hallway and saw Rufus coming her way.

“Hey, Rufus,” Lucy whispered loudly, still peering around the corner.

“Lucy?” he said, furrowing his eyebrows. “Why are you whispering?”

“Come here.”

“What is it?” Rufus asked, starting to get worried. He approached Lucy. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, Rufus I’m fine, I promise.” She double checked the hallway before continuing. “Did Wyatt tell Jessica everything?”

“Uhhh, kind of...” he said, looking a little uncomfortable.

“What does that mean?” she whispered, checking the hallway again.

“He told her about how the future changed when we came back, and how she was dead before we left for 1941. I don’t think he told her any details about her death though…And he didn’t mention anything about you and him…” Lucy was slightly relieved at that. “Lucy…I’m really sorry you’re going through this. I know things were going great between you two, and I was so happy for you guys.”

“I’m fine Rufus, really,” she said, knowing full well that she is lying. _Of course I’m not fine. I had the rest of my life planned out this morning. I thought Wyatt was the one, and now everything has changed. Flynn isn’t making anything easier either. The way he looked at me earlier today made me feel even more confused. I have no idea what I feel anymore._ A tear rolled down her cheek and Rufus pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back tightly. “Thank you, Rufus.”

“Do you want me to go find Wyatt for you? I think you two need to talk about it sooner than later.”

“Yes, please. Try not to let Jessica know though,” she said into his chest. He pulled away and gave her an encouraging smile.

“I’ll get Jiya to keep Jessica busy and I’ll tell Wyatt to meet you in our room,” Rufus said. Lucy thanked him and he went off to fine Wyatt. Lucy waited in the boys’ bedroom, sitting on one of the cots. It reminded her of when they first arrived here and her and Wyatt almost shared a kiss, which made her smile. Her smile quickly disappeared when the door opened, and Wyatt walked in.

“Lucy,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I am so sorry I didn’t find you earlier. We really need to talk about this.”

“I know…” Lucy said, looking down at her hands. “Before you say anything, I just wanted to let you know that I’m happy for you. I’m happy you have her back,” she said with a sad smile. “She seems really nice, and sweet…How much did you tell her about this whole situation?”

“Thank you, Lucy…That means a lot,” Wyatt said, and took a deep breath before continuing. “I didn’t want to tell her too much, but I did explain how the future changed when we got back. I also told her that she was murdered, but I didn’t tell her how. I…I didn’t tell her about us either. I was hoping we could pretend it didn’t happen. Now that I look back on it, I realized it was a mistake. Heat of the moment.” Lucy didn’t really know how to respond to that. _Did he really think it was a mistake? Heat of the moment?! Was I really that unimportant?_ Lucy tried to keep her face emotionless. “And, uh…there was something else I wanted to talk to you about.” He hesitated. “I..I was thinking about it, and I think I’m done traveling. I’m done with Rittenhouse. I have Jessica back now, and I want to run away with her to Asia. Start a family and be normal again…I was planning on calling Agent Christopher to let her know. I don’t want to keep Jessica in danger any longer.” Lucy couldn’t bear it anymore. She doesn’t want to lose one of her best friends.

“You’re leaving us, now?” she said, letting out a sob. “You’ve just gotten Jessica back a few hours ago, and now you are leaving us behind?” Wyatt held his hands up in defense.

“I need to move on, Lucy. I’m sorry, but I would have never kissed you or led you on if I knew Jess was coming back. I don’t want to be held back by doing these trips to stop Rittenhouse, and I especially don’t want to risk losing her again.”

“So that’s it? Now that you have your wife back you’re done with all of us? You were just using the time machine until you got what you wanted, and you just think of me as a piece of ass that you don’t need anymore. I thought we were all friends. Friends that stick together.” Hot angry tears fell down Lucy’s face. “What about my sister?! What about stopping Rittenhouse? You get to go live happily ever after! But what about us?” she yelled.

“Lucy,” Wyatt answered calmly. “You know I care about you and Rufus. And you know how much I love Jessica…If you got your sister back you would take her away to keep her safe too.” Lucy wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“The whole reason Amy’s gone is because of Rittenhouse! Even if I did get her back, how am I supposed to go back to living a normal life after knowing what they are doing to this world!?” Lucy really didn’t want to start an argument with him. She was hoping they would talk a little bit, come to an agreement, and hug. She was not expecting this. She was not expecting her best friend to leave her like this. “How can you go back to living a normal life after knowing what Rittenhouse is trying to do? Do you really want to start a family in this world they are building?” Wyatt was flustered, he wasn’t expecting a reaction like this from her.

“Lucy. Do you hear yourself?” he said, trying to make her see some sense. “You sound just like Flynn. Everything you just said sounds exactly like something that would come out of his mouth.” Lucy was taken aback. _Why is he bringing Flynn into this!?_

“Of course I sound like Flynn! He’s been right the entire time!”

“You are defending that murderous lunatic!” Wyatt yelled, face red with anger. The door suddenly opened. Jessica came stomping in.

“Wyatt, settle down,” she said, “we could hear you guys yelling from the other side of the bunker. Lucy looked over at the open door to see Flynn, Rufus, and Jiya standing there. Rufus and Jiya looked shocked, and Flynn was staring at Lucy with an expression she didn’t recognize.

“Come on Jessica, we are going to pack our bags and go,” Wyatt demanded, grabbing her by the wrist. Jessica pulled back.

“Wyatt, I don’t want to go. Let’s all sit down and talk about this like adults.”

“You will be safest when we are out of the country. It’s not up for discussion. I’m going to call Agent Christopher,” he said, clearly not changing his mind about the situation. Jessica turned to give Lucy a sympathetic look before Wyatt dragged her out of the room. Lucy cringed at how dominating he was over his wife.

“Wyatt,” Rufus called out, following after them. Jiya took a step into the room, and Flynn was standing behind her in the doorframe.

“Lucy…I’m sorry,” Jiya said, taking a few more steps toward her. “I’m sure Rufus will be able to convince him to stay.”

“I don’t recognize him anymore,” Lucy said, staring emptily at the wall.

“Who? Wyatt?”

“Yeah, it’s like he’s changed in the blink of an eye. This morning we were all friends. So close that I considered us a family. We were going to stop Rittenhouse together. Save the world. Now that he has Jessica back, he wants to give up. Leave us all and take the easy way out,” she explained. Just as Jiya was about to answer, Garcia spoke.

“He is a coward, Lucy...But I don’t really blame him. He just wants to live the simple life... I wish I could too,” he admitted, staring intently at Lucy. Jiya felt a little awkward standing between them. She felt like she was intruding on something…intimate, so she found an excuse to leave.

“I’m, uh, going to go find Rufus,” she said, quickly leaving room. Garcia waited a few moments before walking in and closing the door to the bedroom. Lucy remained still, not saying a word. He slowly walked over to stand directly in front of her. He was close enough for Lucy to reach out and touch his chest.

“How much of that conversation did you hear?” she asked quietly, wondering if he heard her defending him.

“Most of it,” he said. Lucy couldn’t bring herself to look up at him. She could feel his eyes burning into the top of her head. “Lucy.” He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face so she could look at him. “Wyatt may not be here for you, but I am,” he said softly, and Lucy stopped breathing. Her emotions were on overdrive. Wyatt hurt her. He broke her heart, not only as a love interest, but as a best friend. They were like a family, or, at least she thought they were. He is about to leave, and she will probably never see him again. The thought of that makes Lucy’s chest to ache. _And here’s Flynn… the dark prince coming to pick up the pieces of my broken heart…_ The tears begin falling freely down her face, and Garcia removes his hand from her chin to pull her into his chest.

“I just want it all to be over!” Lucy cried out into his shirt. “I’m tired of this. I’m tired of all of it. I wish my sister was alive, I wish your family was alive, and I wish Rittenhouse was all gone.”

“My family _is_ alive,” he corrected her, which made Lucy look up at him.

“What?” she asked in surprise. “When did this happen? And How?”

“You don’t remember?” he asked, equally as surprised as her. “Before I turned myself into Agent Christopher we took one last trip with the mothership. We saved them.” Lucy took a step back from him.

“Your wife and daughter are alive?” she asked again, and he nodded in confusion. She didn’t believe what she was hearing. _We took the mothership back and saved them? He turned himself in?_ Lucy didn’t remember any of this. “The future changed more than we thought...I don’t remember any of that.” Her mood changed a little bit for the better, and she gave him a small smile. “I’m happy for you,” she confessed. “Where are they at now?”

“When we got back from saving them, I found out my wife got re-married a couple years ago, and they just recently had a baby boy. So my little girl has a brother to play with now.”

“Do they know where you are? Do they know what happened?” Lucy asked.

“They think I’m out of the country… I’ll probably never see them again, but I’m glad they’re living a normal life.”

“I…I’m happy for you,” she said again. Garcia brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

“Lucy, I promise you we will get your sister back.” He took a step closer, bringing their chests inches apart. “I won’t stop until I get her back for you.” Lucy’s heart fluttered, she wanted to kiss him, but knew it was probably a bad idea. She’s gone through so much in the past few hours. So many emotions she needs to sort through. Lucy took a took a couple steps back from him, causing his hand to fall.

“Thank you…Garcia,” she said, using his given name for the first time.

“It’s my _pleasure_ , Lucy,” he said with a smirk. Lucy didn’t know if that was supposed to be double entendre or not, but she blushed anyway. Garcia checked his wristwatch and glanced towards the door. “I think I’m going to get started on dinner…I’m sure you want some time to yourself after everything that’s happened.” She nodded with a sad smile, and Garcia left her to sort out her emotions.

Lucy didn’t know what to think the about the day’s events. She was angry with Wyatt for wanting to leave, but she also understood why he wants to get out of this mess. Lucy wants to live a normal life as well, but she can’t do that. Rittenhouse runs in her blood, and her mother is a part of it. She can’t fully separate herself like Wyatt and Jessica can. _Maybe I should apologize to him tonight at dinner. Or maybe tomorrow, if he is still here. I can’t blame him for leaving…Even Flynn– I mean Garcia wished he could escape and live a simple life._ The thought of Garcia brought her mind back to what he said about his family. She remembered him saying that after he saved his family he was done dealing with time travel and Rittenhouse. _But his family is back now…what’s keeping him here? And why is he so adamant about ‘being there for me’ and helping me save Amy?_ Lucy’s eyes widened suddenly, starting to piece it together the puzzle. She thought back to how he put his hands on her shoulders, pulled away when she told him about her and Wyatt, the way he stared at her when she defended him, and how he cupped her cheek. _His eyes are always burning when he’s looking at me_ , and Lucy finally figured out what it was. _He wants me,_ she thought and her face flushed. _Oh my god…I didn’t remember going on that trip to help him save his family…what else do I not remember?_

 

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Wyatt and Jessica will be leaving the bunker next chapter. Also, in the next chapter we will learn a little bit more about Flynn’s past with Lucy. We already know they went on a trip together to save his family. I wonder what else they did that Lucy doesn’t remember ;)


	3. Chapter III

A/N: Hey all! Here is Chapter 3. Thank you all for the reviews so far! I’m really excited for 2x4. We’ll finally get some Garcy action! Also, this is rated T right now, it will got up to M in the next chapter.

I don’t own anything.

Chapter III

Lucy had no idea how long it was since Garcia left the room, but a soft knock on the door brought her wandering mind back to reality. She hesitated, not knowing if she was ready to talk to Wyatt yet. She was still hurt that Wyatt thinks their romantic relationship was a heat of the moment mistake. Despite that, Lucy wanted to apologize for the argument they had. As hurt as she is by the situation, she isn’t ready to say goodbye to her best friend. _Maybe I can convince him to stay…He won’t have to chase Rittenhouse with us anymore if he doesn’t want to, but they should at least stay here…it’s safer here._ After hearing no response, the person behind the door opened it slightly.  Jessica popped her head in.

“Hey Lucy, I hope I’m not bothering you” she said with a sad smile. Lucy shook her head and stared at the floor. Jessica took that as an invitation to walk in and sit next to Lucy on the cot. “I got Wyatt to settle down…and we had a serious talk about leaving. Wyatt is right…” she said, sounding defeated. “What if he goes on another trip and he comes back to find that I’m gone again? I know Wyatt has worked with you guys for a while, but I’ve only known you all for a few weeks. I’ve enjoyed getting to know you all, but it’s time for us to go and live a normal life. I can’t sit here all day doing nothing. I want to go back to bartending and be able to live a normal life again.”

“Yeah…I know,” Lucy said quietly, disappointed that they’re both agreeing to leave. “It’s not going to be safe out there though. Rittenhouse will easily be able to track you out of the country.”

“We’ll be fine Lucy, I promise,” Jessica said with a sweet smile. Lucy thought her response was a little strange. _I would be freaking out at the thought of Rittenhouse tracking me._ Jessica changed the subject before she could think any more about it. “Well…Wyatt is cooled down enough if you want to talk to him. He’s in our room down the hall…Just don’t bring up Flynn’s name. He really doesn’t like how you’ve been defending him. Wyatt’s even refusing to eat dinner in the same room as him…If you ask me, I think Flynn is one of the reasons he wants to leave. Wyatt can get quite jealous...”

“I can tell…” Lucy said, thinking back to their argument. “I’ll go talk to him…thanks for the heads up.”

“No problem,” Jessica said, giving Lucy a half hug. “I’m going to check to see if dinner’s done.” She quickly left the room, closing the door behind her. Lucy didn’t know why, but her gut was telling her that something seems off about Jessica.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy knocked on the door down the hallway and Wyatt opened it within seconds. She noticed the suit case behind him with clothes thrown everywhere. She stayed in the doorway, not wanting to impose.

“Lucy…”

“Wyatt, I’m sorry. I…I didn’t mean for us to argue,” she said.

“I’m so sorry Lucy. I wish I didn’t have to leave…” Wyatt said, pulling her into a tight hug.

“But you don’t have to leave.” She pulled back to look at his face. “We won’t force you to travel with us, Wyatt… but you can at least stay here in the bunker. It will be much safer here.”

“Lucy, Jess and I can’t stay down here forever. Especially not with Flynn…” Wyatt said. _So that_ is _what it’s about…It’s about Flynn._ Lucy knew she shouldn’t egg him on, but she needed answers.

“What’s wrong with Flynn? We all have the same end goal.”

“Don’t get me started, Lucy,” he warned. “We’re leaving tomorrow morning, and I really don’t want this to be our last conversation.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, averting her eyes. _Maybe mentioning Flynn_ was _a bad idea._ “I didn’t realize you were leaving so soon.”

“I talked to Agent Christopher. Surprisingly, she agreed. She got us tickets to go to Hong Kong tomorrow morning.”

“So Agent Christopher agreed to this?” Lucy asked in confusion. _What is going on? Why would she agree to this? She wouldn’t even let Connor Mason give a speech here in California…_

“Yeah, she did. I know it’s surprising, but I’m not complaining.” They both turned to look down the hallway at the sound of footsteps. Lucy automatically took a couple steps back from Wyatt, not wanting to give anyone the wrong idea.

“Flynn made rice and chicken!” Jessica said, approaching them with a plate in each hand. Wyatt turned up his nose when she handed the plate to him. “I didn’t have enough hands to get you a plate, Lucy. You’re welcome to eat with us though.”

“Oh, it’s okay. I’ll probably just eat in the kitchen. I…I guess I’ll see you tomorrow morning to say goodbye,” she said, giving them a small smile. She heard them bickering as she walked down the hallway to the kitchens. There was a plate of food for her on the counter, but there was nowhere in sight. She could hear Rufus and Jiya talking as they ate in the dining area, but she didn’t see Garcia anywhere. Lucy picked up her plate of food and filled a glass with water. _It smells delicious,_ she thought, walking to her room to eat by herself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the large bunker door opening woke Lucy and Jiya up early in the morning. Lucy looked over at the small analog clock next to her cot and groaned. _5:30 am. Their flight must be early._ She slid out of bed, not bothering to change out of her pajamas. Lucy followed the sound of voices down the hallway. Jiya followed behind her, barely awake. They approached the front door to the bunker. Agent Christopher was standing there with two guards. Wyatt and Jessica were there with their luggage and plane tickets in hand.

“They’re about to leave,” Agent Christopher said, checking the time on her phone. “You have a couple minutes to say goodbye.” Jessica was the first to hug Lucy, and then Jiya. Rufus and Garcia came walking in seconds later. As Jessica hugged Rufus goodbye, Wyatt pulled Lucy into a tight hug.

“I’ll miss you…” he whispered in her ear.

“I’ll miss you too,” she whispered back. “Be careful.”

“I’ll try.” He pulled away, smirking. Wyatt gave Jiya a half hug and shook Rufus’s hand before pulling him into a hug. “I’ll miss you guys…well, except for you,” he said, glancing over to Flynn. He rolled his eyes in response. They said their last goodbyes and they were about to leave when Agent Christopher handed them pieces of cloth.

“What is this for?” Jessica asked suspiciously.

“Blind folds. You had to wear them on the way here, and you have to wear them on the way out. It’s to keep this location private.”

“But we’re going out of the country. It doesn’t matter to us anymore,” Jessica said. Wyatt was also kind of suspicious, but he understood. If Rittenhouse did find them, they would interrogate them for the location of the lifeboat.

“It’s fine Jess. We don’t want to be late to the flight.” She sighed in annoyance, but let one of the guards tie the material around her eyes. The two security guards took them up to a discrete black SUV, guided them into the back seats and put their luggage in the trunk. Agent Christopher stayed below in the bunker. Once the doors were sealed she turned and looked at the four of them.

“We have a serious problem,” she said with a serious tone. Everyone looked at her in confusion. It was 5:30 in the morning, and they were not ready for a serious problem. “It’s about Jessica Logan, a.k.a. Amanda Wescott. After Wyatt told me Jessica was dead in the other timeline, I decided to do some research into her. I looked into the Rittenhouse database, and it turns out she has been a Rittenhouse agent for a very long time.

“You’re kidding? Right?” Lucy asked, horrified. Agent Christopher shook her head.

“I wish I was kidding.”

“This bunker is no longer safe,” Garcia stated. “We need to leave.”

“We are fine, Flynn. Or at least I think we are. She was blindfolded on the way here and the way out. And just like the rest of you, we confiscated her phone to take out the tracking information and went through her all of her baggage.”

“So you think it’s still safe here?” Rufus asked. “Are you sure she didn’t get into the computers here or anything?”

“We scanned all of computers for outside connections and internet history. We don’t suspect anyone knows we are here. She was deep undercover, and was prepared for the long haul.”

“But what about Wyatt? Are you really going to let him go with her?” Lucy asked, feeling horrible about letting him go so easily.

“We are having them separated. We don’t think Wyatt was involved, but we have to make sure. Jessica will be interrogated and then arrested depending on the exact charges. If we find that Wyatt was not involved with anything, he should be back here within a couple weeks.”

“You won’t hurt him will you?” Lucy asked.

“We will try not to. Lucy, we need to do our jobs. I’ll keep you all updated. I’m going to be watching the interrogations today, I’ll try to be back soon. Tell Conner about the news when he wakes up,” Agent Christopher said, leaving the four of them standing there in shock. Jiya seemed to be the most effected.

“I can’t believe it,” Jiya said, staring blankly at the wall. “She seemed so sweet and so normal.”

“They all seem that way at first,” Garcia said gravely. Lucy walked past all of them, going straight to her room. She laid down on her cot and pulled the covers up over her head. So much had happened to her in the past 24 hours. It was like a rollercoaster of emotions, and she was tired of it. She barely got any sleep that night. All she wanted to do was sleep soundly without her mind racing. Lucy grabbed some sleeping medicine from her bag on the floor and took a few pills. After about ten minutes she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy awoke around lunchtime, feeling groggy. She wanted to look somewhat presentable, so she changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. The bathroom was just down the hallway, so Lucy put on some slippers and walked down to the bathroom door. She couldn’t hear anyone in there, so she knocked first just in case.

“Almost done,” Garcia called out. _Luckily I knocked,_ Lucy thought. _Or that could have been an awkward situation._ The door a few moments later. Lucy instantly recognized the scent of Old Spice drifting from the open door. Garcia came walking out with his hair wet and face freshly shaven. Lucy’s eyes lowered to look at his muscles under the white tank top, and then down further to his nicely fitted jeans. _Dear god…_ she thought. She’s seen him in a similar outfit before, but not with him standing a foot away from her. When her eyes made it back up to his face he was smirking at her knowingly. “It’s all yours,” he said, and Lucy’s face turned deep red. _What did he just say?! Did he just tell me he is all mine?_

“I–I’m sorry. W–what?” she stuttered, heart racing. _Did he really just say what I think he just said?_

“It’s all yours…The bathroom. You need to use it, correct? Or were you just waiting out here to get a good look at me?” he asked, knowing it would make her stutter like a school girl.

“I–I–uh, yeah, of course. I’m sorry,” Lucy said, feeling like an idiot. She quickly averted her eyes to the floor. “I–I didn’t mean–I thought you meant something else. I’m, uh…yeah. Sorry again.” She slipped into the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind her, making sure to put the chair up against the door. She stared in the dirty mirror as she brushed her teeth. _I am an idiot, I’m an idiot, I’m and idiot…_ she repeated in her head. _He probably thinks I’m crazy._

After finishing up in the bathroom, Lucy walked into the kitchen to make a ham sandwich for lunch. The sink had new dirty dishes in it, so she assumed everyone already ate. She spotted some beer in the fridge. Lucy knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to drink this early in the day, but so much has happened and all she wants is for her mind to be blank. Without second thought she grabbed a beer and her ham sandwich and brought it with her into the common room. To Lucy’s relief it was empty. She sat down on her favorite couch and enjoyed her lunch.

Lucy had hoped the alcohol would keep her mind from racing, but it didn’t. She couldn’t stop thinking about everything that has happened. Right before Wyatt left she told herself it was over, and there is no possibility they would ever be together again. _But now…Jessica lied to Wyatt. She betrayed him….He probably won’t want her after all of this. What if he wants me when he comes back? Would he honestly expect me to take him back? He told me we were a ‘heat of the moment mistake’._ Lucy gulped down the rest of her beer. She used to fantasize about her and Wyatt going time traveling together and even fantasized about taking the lifeboat back to a romantic spot to elope. Rufus would be their officiant and she would wear a beautiful dress. But now everything has changed. Now she is starting to have forbidden thoughts about someone else. She has been trying to push them to the back of her mind, but she can’t. Every time she thinks of Wyatt, Garcia Flynn pops into her head instead.

Back a few months ago Lucy would have never thought of Garcia Flynn as a potential love interest, but now they are practically living together. Not only that, the way he looks at her is more intense than before. _But that could be because of the change in the timeline,_ she thought. _Or maybe it’s because he’s out of prison and there is only a single wall separating where we sleep._ Lucy closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the couch. _It’s only day two in this bunker with Flynn, and we’ve already had an awkward encounter..._ Lucy hates to admit it, but she never felt the intense attraction to Wyatt the way she has with Garcia the past couple days. _Whenever Wyatt looked at me, I felt a cute butterfly feeling in my belly. But whenever Garcia looks at me…it’s almost like I can see in his soul. It’s always so intense, and it causes a tingling sensation deep in my chest and nether regions. No one has_ ever _looked at me the way he does,_ Lucy thought. _I really need to be more careful. I can’t be having inappropriate thoughts about Flynn, or it’s going to make this situation even more difficult. No matter what, he can’t know that I’m actually starting to...want him in ways I probably shouldn’t be. I don’t think I can make it through another heartbreak…_

 

A/N: Let me know what you all think! Thank you all for the reviews so far! I love reading them. And sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this one kind of quick. The next chapter will be rated M. I’m thinking it will only be another couple chapters before it’s finished.


End file.
